Various compounds having an acaricidal and/or insecticidal activity have been suggested. In order to practically use these compounds as an agrochemical, the compounds are required to have a sufficient effecacy, and also to have other properties such as being hard to cause drug-resistance, preventing phytotoxicity against the plants and soil combination, or having a low level of toxicity against livestocks, fishes or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a compound represented by formula (A). According to Patent Document 1, this compound is considered to be useful for treating diabetes, hyperglycemia, obesity, insulin resistance, arteriosclerosis, dyslipidemia, hypertension, and metabolic syndrome.

In Patent Document 2, a compound represented by formula (B) and the like are disclosed.

In Patent Document 3, a compound represented by formula (C) is disclosed. Patent Document 3 describes that this compound has insecticidal and acaricidal activities,
